


Game Night Notes

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2 movie references, Always stuffed with some fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Kara, Sanvers - Freeform, flirty lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Superfriends have a Friday night Game Night. Which consists of talking to each other through random little notes.terrible summary - makes more sense once you read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, writing stories in this type of format is my go to. 
> 
> will probably turn this into a proper story at some point. started having ideas for putting it into a real story format, when almost finished writing it this way. 
> 
> if you'd like me to, let me know.

"Alex, 

Remember the day I came to live with you? I got the best big sister I could ever ask for. I'm so lucky to have gotten to grow up with you. Even during your very strange punk rock phase.

But you suck at these games.

You do know I can see and _hear_ you and Maggie flirting outrageously, right?"

– Your Favorite Sister,  
Kara

————

"Maggie,

You've been playing pool with Alex for how long now? A year? How are you still loosing so much? 

I know, you beat me at _Mario Kart_ 98% of the time. But I actually let you win, because your girlfriend scares me. Don't laugh. Anyways, I'll prove it to you after this game of _Scrabble_ , that I can beat you easily. If you promise to not let Alex hurt me."

– _Mario Kart CHAMP_ ,  
Winn

————

"Kara,

Could you please stop eating all the food? That's supposed to be enough for everybody to have a few helpings. So slow down with that alien appetite of yours.

I'm glad you invited Lena to join all of us for game night. She looks to be enjoying herself, not mention enjoying kicking your butt at _Scrabble_. How is she able to resist your pout? J'onn can barely even do that." 

– Best Sister Ever,  
Alex

————

"Alex,

I love you. I love you. I love you. Stop biting your bottom lip, you're making me want to attack you with kisses.

Now you just winked at me. How do you look so gorgeous doing that? Are you trying to kill me with your attractiveness? Because it's working."

– Love You Forever,  
Maggie

————

"Maggie,

Thank you for making my big sister so happy. She can barely wipe that goofy happy grin off her face. 

Tone down the flirty flirt a bit. So much winking and touching that a sister doesn't want or need to see. Like right now, with your hand on her butt.

' _He touched the butt._ ' 

Name that movie."

– Your Future Sister In Law =],  
Kara

————

"Winn,

Stop cheating at video games. Just because you're an IT, doesn't mean you can use that _unusually large brain_ with these games.

Also you have food on your face. That's why Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena keep laughing at you."

– The New Cat Grant,  
James

————

"Kara,

I will _touch the butt_ as much as I want to. Don't start calling me 'Detective Butt Toucher,' now though. Stick with Detective Dimples please and thank you.

But I want to keep flirting with your sister. Have you seen her? _Hhheeellllllooooooo._  
She is uh gorgeous." 

Wait, my future _what?_ "

– Detective Dimples,  
Maggie

"Oh and _'Finding Nemo.'_ Boom." 

————

"James,

Stop ruining the fun of not letting Winn know when he has food on his face."

– Agent Smiley,  
Alex

————

"Kara,

You have such a fun group of friends. Thank you for convincing me to be here tonight. It keeps getting more and more fun with each game. I got lucky when it was you who came to interview me that first time.

Ready to team up and beat everybody else at _Monopoly_?"

– Your Ever So Grateful Friend,  
Lena

————

"Alex,

 _As you wish_ , Agent Smiley.

Why does Maggie look ready to pounce?"

– Guard dog,  
James

————

"Kara, Alex, Lena, Maggie,

_RUDE._

– They Call Me,  
Schott. Winn Schott. 

————

"Winn & James,

Your duet of ' _Edelweiss_ ,' is hurting my ears. 

But I'm also recording it on my phone. Hah. You're welcome."

– The One & Only,  
Dame Maggie Smith

"Oh no, wait, wrong Maggie." 

————

"Lena,

Next time no teaming up with Kara. Well played, but it was so not fair.

By the way, how are you immune to her pout?"

— Agent Smiley,  
Alex

————

"Alex

It was very fair. At least until Kara cheated, but I didn't tell you that. You can blame Winn, since she pouted at him.

I can't actually. She looks like such a puppy when she does that. How have you learned to resist? I just look away quickly."

– A New Friend,  
Lena

————

"Lena & Alex,

 _I DID NOT HELP KARA CHEAT_. Stop hitting me with pillows.

She pouted at me and tricked me."

– Not A Red Shirt,  
Winn

————

"Winn, Lena & Alex, 

That isn't true. I would never use my _superior pouting skills_ to win a board game. 

To get the last or even all of the pot stickers or crullers, certainly."

– Pouting Puppy,  
Kara

————

"Kara,

Yes you would."

– Superfriends,  
Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn & James 

————

"James,

You're so quiet, almost forgot you were here.

Speak up more Olsen."

– Detective Dimples,  
Maggie

————

"Maggie,

HOW'S THIS? BETTER?"

– Sir Quiet,  
James

————

"James,

Touché Olsen.

Touché."

– Stop Screaming,  
Maggie & Alex

————

"Lena,

Help me get my sister and Maggie to pay attention to the game? 

You throw a pillow at Maggie and I'll throw the other at Alex."

– Super Puppy,  
Kara

————

"Little Danvers & Little Luthor,

What was that for? 

I expected such behavior from you Little Danvers. But Little Luthor? The puppy has been a bad influence on you."

– I'm A Detective, I Detect,  
Maggie

————

"Maggie,

She pouted - big bottom lip and extra big and sad puppy dog eyes. I didn't stand a chance."

– _Can't Resist An Adorable Superhero Puppy Pout,_  
Lena

————

"Lena, Maggie, Alex, Winn & James,

Another Game Night success. This has been an especially fun one. We're going to do this again next week, _no excuses._

 _Super Pouting_ should be added to my Superhero resume."

– Superhero Pup,  
Kara

**Author's Note:**

> the song Edelweiss is from a movie. check my tumblr to find out why I chose that particular song. you'll also learn something about me in the process.


End file.
